cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
DJ Cookie/OvenBreak
}} DJ Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on October 24th, 2018, alongside the Pet, Rave Machine. This Cookie flies on a DJ Box occasionally and collects Rhythm Notes, getting a bonus if all of the Notes are collected. Prior to DJ Cookie's release, on October 4th, 2018, the Japanese Cookie Run Twitter page (@CookieRunJP) tweeted an upcoming pre-registration event that allowed Japanese players to receive Crystals based on the number of players registered. However, not only did they offer a ton of Crystals, but they also teased the new Cookie that would debut in the coming anniversary update. Silhouetted within the lights of the dance floor, they left players in speculation as to what the new Cookie might be. Story Boom! Thunder-like beat smashes the darkness. Bzzz! Lazers of many colors fill the night air. Another party of the century is about to begin! From a young age, DJ Cookie enjoyed mixing, sampling, and experimenting. Synthesizing super-energetic beats, most hypnotic melodies, and the deepest bassline in the whole Cookie World is now an everyday thing for this wizard of sound. A real top-grade star, DJ Cookie keeps private life private, but enjoys an occasional fan service! A mysterious but genius new artist took the world by storm. Wearing a Bear Jelly helmet, this rookie delivers stunning beats and electrifying mixes. Rumor has it that this figure might be DJ Cookie, silently returning home after a world tour. Skill Flies on the DJ Box at given intervals. Move the DJ Box up and down using the buttons. Collect Rhythm Notes for points and earn bonus points if you manage to collect all of them. Level Up for more Rhythm Notes and more points. Magic Candy Additional rainbow-colored Rhythm Notes appear during the flight. These Rhythm Notes not only provide points but also restore some of the Cookie's Energy. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points rainbow Rhythm Notes provide. Strategy DJ Cookie's primary form of points comes in from Rhythm Notes. Make sure not to miss any, as missing even one docks a huge reward at the end of the skill. This Cookie works well with Treasures that do things in the background regardless of needing to do anything in particular with them (as the Cookie will often be up in the air and has potential to miss the things needed), so Treasures like Star Candy Globe and Bubble Wave Shell are good choices. DJ Cookie is an incredibly good choice in both Breakout 1 and 2, scoring very high even at lower levels, and due to the fairly easy unlock requirement, should not be ignored. Statistics Loading Messages New * No regrets! General * Let's rock this party! * Volume to the max! * Jump up in the air! * It's a sound revolution! * Let's put some music on! * Run hard, party hard! * I say KOO! You say KEE! * Till dawn! * Hey, turn on the music before running! * Dance! Dance! Dance! * Hey, Cookies! Move your dough! Tired * Burned out... Trial Welcome * Are you ready to party?! * Everybody dance now! * I say KOO! You say KEE! Lobby Daily Gift *So you won’t burn out! Tap * Hey, let's party! * Ready to party? * Let's crack up the tempo!! * All right! Time for an encore! * I need something cool and refreshing! * Hope no one's burned out yet! * Let's get this party started! * Watch out for my rig! Gift * Whoah! Just what I needed! (Given Black Sugar Crystal) * He-e-ey! Now this is totes my style! (Given Sprouted Jelly Bean) * Won't take it to my studio... (Given Bronze Hammer) * Whoa! My DJ Box needs repairs...! (Given Black Sugar Crystal, Megastar) Relationship Chart * Rockstar Cookie: Rock-n-roll? To put everyone to sleep? * Pink Choco Cookie: I'll do the music, you do the lights! * Whipped Cream Cookie: He surely knows some cool moves! * Cyborg Cookie: The power's out again! This party's sinking... Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus lowered from +167000 points for Rhythm Notes to +110000. ** Energy slightly increased. Trivia * DJ Cookie's shirt has the colors of the bisexuality pride flag. * DJ Cookie's background music during skill usage is a remix of the Tower of Frozen Waves lobby music. * DJ Cookie's Blast Jelly trail is uniquely rainbow-colored. * The strange rainbows attached to DJ Cookie's head are hair, during sprites where DJ Cookie is not forward-facing, the rainbows can be clearly seen coming out of the rest of the hair, meaning they are likely twintails or another similar hairstyle. * DJ Cookie had an event lasting for nearly four months, making DJ Cookie the focus of the longest-running event in the game. * DJ Cookie is one of the five Cookies with no pronouns stated. However, DJ Cookie is referred to with feminine pronouns in the Japanese translation of the game. Despite this, it is currently unknown if this information is applicable to the English translation of the game. * DJ Cookie's Megastar costume is likely a reference to Deadmau5. * DJ Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? Rad!"